three through time
by Alixsandrea
Summary: the queen, grieving the loss of her husband, calls for three druid girls who go back in time to try and change the future. With love, danger and sadness, these girls will go though the most dangerous journey of their lives. DISCLAIMER: i do not own Merlin
1. Chapter 1

Three threw time

All is over, all is done, and yet it all has just begun.

The death of the king weighed heavily on the shoulders of the queen, she was to rule alone, as well as raise a child alone. Was there nothing that could be done? Many a man had died in this war and the victory had cost something of everyone. All there was now is to move onYour are your names?Amelia, my , my , your say you can help is it you wish my lady?I want my husband back, alive and well.

**said Allison. **

**Said Amelia. **

**s death.**To change time you must choose the right path with caution.I can tell you all you need to know.s story, she wiped her face and looked to her sisters. Rose pulled a solid gold coin from her pocket with the face of a dragon on one side and the face of a man on the other.

**Asker Rose. **

**Said Gwen with a determined look in her eye. **

**Said Allison. **

**Rose set the coin in the middle of the table, the three girls held their hands over it. They turned around the table in circles chanting, and with a flash, they were gone. **

**Separation was not intended at the time but fate was twisted and the three girls were scattered through the land, all unknowing just exactly what they were walking into. Amelia slowly materialized in front of the Camelot gates, she looked around dazed right before a horse drawn carriage ran right into her knocking her out. **

**The next thing she knew she was lying in a bed somewhere, there were tonics and potions scattered abroad along with a horde of papers. She tried to sit up but it hurt too badly. **

**t sit up**Your week, you must am I?I** He said handing me a small bottle. He had long white hair and was wearing a robe. s your name?**

**do you have any family in Camelot?** you have a place to stay? can stay here as long as needed, you can kick Merlin out of his bed.t as off course as she thought. **She said. **

**He told her, then he leaned in closer. He whispered. **

**She looked down at her druid mark and pulled her sleeve over it. **

**She said. **

**That evening Gaius helped her into Merlin**Are you sure he will be ok with this?I dont have a !What are you doing in mys this?Merlin, this is ** He said. **

**She blushed. **

**That night as she lay in bed she could here merlin tossing and turning on the floor. **

**she whispered. **

**he asked. **

**re injured.**Wellt get any sleep down there.t see her. She tripped over a barrel, when she stood up she are you fallowing me?I want to but stick close.t catch most if the conversation between the two because she was focused on merlin. She was helping a living legend.

ThatShould we go after him?No need, he fallowed us 

**Merlin gestured for Amy to stay quite. He stood up. **

**she laughed. **

**Merlin reached out his hand to Amy and she took it standing up. **

**He tightened his grip. **

**he yelled. **

**The two of them bolted though the woods rapidly, Amyt make anything better. **

**Morgana smiled and laughed at merlin. **

**Said merlin. s young, she shouldn **

**m not going to kill her.**What I have planned for her is much worse.s head.

**Said merlin. **

**He pulled her to her feet and pushed her to the other thug who caught her and pushed her back. **

**Morgana led the group away with Merlin yelling behind them. **

**End of part one**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own merlin, the end lol Chapter two Rose found herself in the midst of the woods, she looked around and sighed. 'Now witch way to Camelot?' she thought to herself. She started walking north, for north is always a good place to start. The wind was blowing from the south, cold and dry. She wrapped her cloak around herself tighter. She had walked for an hour at the least when a familiar smell blew to her. Smoke. She walked in the direction of the smell. She walked until she came to a small clearing, there was a fire pit but the fire had been put out. She looked around for a moment, then she heard the high pitched sound of a sword being unsheathed. She stood as still as possible with her chin in the air, a sword to her throat. Two men came out from behind the trees. They were dressed in Camelot knight's uniforms, she identified them as Sir Elion and Sir Leon. If those two were already knights, but Elion was still alive that meant that she had arrived a year early. "Who are you and what are you doing?" said the man with the sword to her throat. She quickly came up with a plan. (Just so you all know she did not land in the same time zone as Amy, Amy came a year before her, so is been a year since Amy came.) Rose broke down into tears. She felt the blade lower. "m-my father and I w-were t-traveling to Camelot from our kingdom across the sea," she said between sobs. "We were ambushed, by b-bandits. They killed my father and I barely escaped." Tears poured down her face and the man sheathed his sword. "What's your name my lady?" he asked. "r-rose." She said. "I'm Gwain." He said kissing her hand. "Sir Gwain? Correct?" she asked. "To you it shall be only Gwain." He said. "Can you take me to Camelot safely?" she asked. "Of course my lady." He said with a grin. She didn't notice but she was blushing. She walked with the three men until they came to a road in which three horses were tied to a tree. "You don't mind sharing a horse with me do you?" asked Gwain. She shook her head. He smiled and helped her onto his horse climbing on after her, he grabbed the reigns. "Hold on." He said. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and pulled herself close so she wouldn't fall off, pressing her cheek to his back between his shoulder blades as the horse ran through the woods. Her hair and cloak blew in the wind and she tightened her grip on him. Three months before Allison found herself in a small village, a few farmers were outside reaping wheat but other than that it all seemed to be dormant. She walked over to one of the farmers a gruff looking man with a scraggly beard and straw hat. "Um, sir?" she asked. "What do you want?!" he snapped. "Which way t Camelot?" she asked. "North, no be off!" he threatened. She spun on her heals and walked away from the man, she started north taking the path through the woods. It was eerie and quite in the woods, it sent shivers down her spine, she tensed up and continued walking. She heard a rustle in the trees but continued walking at the same pace. Soon the sound of footsteps started to follow her. A gruff looking man walked up beside her. "Now what's a pretty little lass like you doing all alone in the woods?" he asked smiling with a mouth full of crooked yellow teeth. She didn't look at him she just kept walking. He reached to grab her but she jumped out of the way and threw off her cloak, she was wearing a tunic and armor fitted for her by her father. She unsheathed her sword. He lunged forward and she sunk her sword deep into his chest. She kicked his body backwards freeing her sword, she then drove her sword into the ground to wipe away the blood. She sheathed it and continued down the road. By the time she reached Camelot it was night. She set up a camp at the edge of the woods and drifted off to sleep. When she woke she decided it was time, she hadn't messed up this time spell for nothing, she was going to reach that goal she had set, tomorrow she would meat Arthur and start on her way to becoming a knight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Three months before

Allison found herself in a small village, a few farmers were outside reaping wheat but other than that it all seemed to be dormant. She walked over to one of the farmers a gruff looking man with a scraggly beard and straw hat.

**she asked. **

**he snapped. **

**she asked. **

**he threatened. **

**She spun on her heals and walked away from the man, she started north taking the path through the woods. It was eerie and quite in the woods, it sent shivers down her spine, she tensed up and continued walking. She heard a rustle in the trees but continued walking at the same pace. **

**Soon the sound of footsteps started to follow her. A gruff looking man walked up beside her. **

**s a pretty little lass like you doing all alone in the woods?t look at him she just kept walking. He reached to grab her but she jumped out of the way and threw off her cloak, she was wearing a tunic and armor fitted for her by her father. She unsheathed her sword. **

**He lunged forward and she sunk her sword deep into his chest. She kicked his body backwards freeing her sword, she then drove her sword into the ground to wipe away the blood. She sheathed it and continued down the road. By the time she reached Camelot it was night. She set up a camp at the edge of the woods and drifted off to sleep. When she woke she decided it was time, she hadnt a tall boy and he had big ears and dark hair, but somehow she knew there was something more to this boy. **

**She never knew how she never knew why but for some reason she mustered up the courage and walked straight over to the once and future king. **

**t you try training with someone of the same skill level as yourself sir?**Come on my lord, you scared of a little girl?m down, his sword flew out of his hand and landed at the dark headed boyDo you surrender my lord?I are quick and you my lord.I came here in hopes of you training me to become a knight. Camelot has knights who aren

**t know if I can make a knight out of you, but I will give you the chance to try.**Thank you my lord thank you!Call me Arthur, what

**She smiled. **

**he shouted. **

**The dark headed boy ran over with the sword giving it to Arthur. **

**Merlin! That boy was merlin?! **

**Later that day **

**After training all day with Gwain, (who was probably the most skilled swordsmen shed ever met), she was tired and ready to sleep, the only problem was, she didn** .Your merlin right?That** He said. re the new girl trainee, Ally right?**Uh thought Arthur would let a girl become a .Shouldn** he asked finishing up on his work. **

**s no home for me in Camelot.**Oh, Ire welcome to stay with us if you need to.I wouldn** She said looking into the stars. She glanced over, he was standing a few feet from her looking straight into her eyes. **

**t be a bother.t hold it in any longer, she had to know if this was him, she sent a message through her mind, a whisper. **


End file.
